Degrassi Robin Hood
by Pop the day
Summary: In a random fan fic turn of events, Degrassi takes on the Robin Hood folklore. And as you can imagine, it's fairly hard to take it seriously... if at all. So get ready for some good ol' silliness!


**A/N: This is the first Degrassi fan fic I've written in six years and requires a bit of an explanation. For the past several years, I participated in a game on the now-closed BoxOfficeMojo forums called "Create a Year of Movies". A series of Degrassi movies was one of my big franchises. Near the end of the game, the Degrassi movies were basically becoming adaptations of famous books... ending with a Robin Hood adaptation. With a bit of reworking (including this prologue), I decided to convert **_**Degrassi Robin Hood **_**from a movie plot recap to a fan fiction. So not much I can say but I hope you enjoy a Degrassi fan fic that's a lot sillier, a lot more comedic and doesn't have too much Clare or Eli.**

The Benny Vandergast Memorial Theater was filled with excitement as the Degrassi Alumni and Student players' production of _Robin Hood _was soon to begin. As audience members came into the theater, an excited Anya peeked out of the curtain and waved to her parents until Marco pulled her backstage. As for everyone else, excitement was as potent backstage as it was in the theater. Ms. Dawes ran around the backstage with a headset on telling everyone "5 minutes to curtain!". Spinner opened his dressing room door all ready to go and in costume, for he was to be Robin Hood. He slicked his hair back one more time and put on his hat and headed to the backstage area. He went up to Ms. Dawes to ask her a few quick questions before curtain.

"So, Paula, we will have the horse tonight, right?" Spinner asked her.

"Oh yes, we just got the costume in this morning."

"Great!" Spinner said. "So who's the horse?"

Ms. Dawes pointed to Danny and Derek who were playing the front and rear respectively. Spinner simply nodded in confusion.

"Well, people have always told me I'm an ass!" Derek said.

The two high-fived and walked away. As they walked away, Holly J, also in costume, came up to Ms. Dawes with her marked-up script very unhappy.

"Ms. Dawes, can we please change something?" Holly J asked.

"Depends what it is." Ms. Dawes said crossing her arms.

"Can we please change my character's name? Do I really have to named Squirt in this play?"

"Come now, Holly J, Squirt is a very important role. She is named Squirt for a reason."

"Why? There's no reference to a reason at all in the libretto."

"At least your character has a name." A British-accented man said behind Holly J. Her and Spinner looked up to see that it was an actor both of them recongized.

"_Rocky Horror Picture Show _star Tim Curry?" Holly J asked.

"Oh, yeah," Spinner added. "You didn't hear? Tim is playing the Sheriff of Nottingham."

"Indeed, and I'll be a splendid Sheriff of Nottingham!" Tim said.

"I thought Jimmy was playing the Sheriff?" Holly J asked Spinner.

"Jimmy? No! He was just filling in for the rehearsals!" Spinner said. "Tim's a busy man after all."

"Then where's Jimmy?" Holly J asked.

"Oh, I think he's off rapping somewhere or something like that." Spinner responded.

"Of course!" Tim said. "Well, I need to get into costume. I'll see you all out there! Break some legs!" Tim went to grab his costume and headed off into his dressing room.

"If he dresses as a sweet transvestite or a clown, I'm out of here." Holly J said biting her lip.

"Don't worry," Spinner said, putting his hand on her shoulder, "There's going to be stranger in tonight's show."

As he finished his sentence, Toby came bolting across the backstage area.

"PLACES ACT 1!" He shouted. Everyone frantically headed to their places as the performance was about to begin.

"OK, everyone! Break a leg and remember: have fun!" Ms. Dawes announced as she was leaving the backstage area. Spinner headed over to an area right next to the curtain where our narrator (namely I) was standing by a microphone. Spinner gave me a handshake and told me to break a leg. I told him the same and then he accidentally knocked over the stool my script was on. He tried to help but I told him not to worry about it as this chapter was coming to a close as the real story began.

_**TBC**_


End file.
